(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceramic water purification devices.
(ii) Discussion of Related Art
Due to worldwide growth in population and industrialization, along with natural disasters, world supplies of safe drinking water are dwindling. Key pollutants that pose a threat to humans via polluted water consumption are pathogens (bacteria and viruses) and organics. Additionally, water resources may contain suspended material, dissolved solids, bacteriological contaminants, and biological contaminants. Conventional water filters are commonly used in American households to remove water impurities and provide cleaner, more aesthetically pleasing drinking water.
However, there are many disadvantages that make these filters difficult to use, especially in developing countries. Typically, such filters are expensive, bulky, difficult to install and replace, and cumbersome to use. Further, most filters available in the United States are not designed to remove pathogens because it is assumed that the water is pathogen free. With regard to available earthenware, most earthenware products are not porous enough to be adequately permeable to water or, if they are permeable, the water flow rate through them is too small to make them practical as water filters.
A number of ceramic water filters are known in the art, these filters typically are composed of clay and sawdust (which is thought by some to turn into charcoal when fired). For example, in the early 1980s, Fernando Mazareigos developed a porous clay filter for the Central American Research Institute for Industry (ICAITI). Since its development, this filter has been introduced and promoted in Central and South America. The body composition of Mazareigos' filter is 50% dry clay and 50% dry sawdust, by volume, of between 35 mesh and 60 mesh.
The ceramic water filters known in the art do not make use of porous grog. As such, they have a disadvantage of having a lower permeability. A further disadvantage of filters known in the art is that, in order to achieve an appropriate flow rate, their lower permeability requires that their size be larger. Larger filters have a disadvantage of being more susceptible to breakage which makes shipping from an efficient central production facility difficult and often requires that such filters be created at the site of intended use.
As such, there exists a need for a method of filtration which is inexpensive, relatively simple to manufacture, utilizes readily available components and, yet, still provides adequate water filtration. There also exists among earthenware products a distinct need for a composition which can provide the earthenware with an increased permeability and thereby allow smaller, less breakable filters with appropriate flow rates.